In several designs of semiconductor devices, the ratio between poly pitch and metal-1 (M1) line pitch is 1:1. That is, M1 pitch is equal to poly pitch. Since the value of poly pitch is usually a natural number, the value of M1 pitch is also a natural number. With the development in semiconductor technology, in advanced semiconductor designs, the ratio becomes greater than 1, for example, 3:2. Accordingly, M1 pitch is smaller than poly pitch. In that case, M1 may not be a whole number and hence may come with a decimal portion, which may not be acceptable due to limitation of layout precision. For example, in the case of the ratio of 3:2, M1 pitch is two thirds of poly pitch and may not be evenly divided by three (3).